csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:C.Syde65
to my talk page!| Please feel free to leave a message here. I will always try and keep my comments positive, but please forgive me if I ever fail to do so! :)}} User Categories Hey, I was wondering how did you make the User categories? I was wanting to do the same thing on TDL. [[User:TheKorraFanatic|'TheKorraFanatic']] [[Message Wall:TheKorraFanatic|'(MESSAGE WALL)']] 19:04, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Avatar Why is it black and white? ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 14:59, October 13, 2017 (UTC) I don't know either... ~ Mihai Gradin 15:48, October 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Info-box template draft You're welcome. Lady Aleena (talk) 06:02, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Happy New year! Wish you a wonderful year ahead !! May this new year bring in countless smiles in your life !! Aastha Thakur55 (talk) 09:04, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Happy new year C.Syde and I wish you the best for 2018 :D [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 12:49, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much Syde! So glad to be your friend :) Hope the coming year fullfils all your wishes and May you achieve everything that you deserve :) Happy new year!! Aayushi Thakur (talk) 06:41, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Spell check and Question HEy Syde. its Venz412. can I ask you a question what are the contents can be made like stories, fanon characters, Etc. thanks TheAlLieDGeneralsTalk 11:36, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Started new section Can I be friends with you? PictureField55 (talk) 18:07, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hello I found this wiki by looking at your website. User:Jodan111 —Preceding undated comment added 01:51, January 12, 2018 (UTC) - Greetings! hey, its been a long time . Hope you're having fun ! and i hope to be more frequent here. Thanks again for the help you give me always. Aastha Thakur55 (talk) 10:30, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Un-banned from Bandipedia Can I please be un-banned from Bandipedia? I am a crash fan too. Sikid4000 (talk) 21:17, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Sikid4000 Greetings How are you? Seyurian18 (talk) 20:19, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I just wanted to let you know that I am really impressed by the job you did here. It looks so nice. Acquiescence2 (talk) 09:24, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much! For fixing my user and user talk pages! I thought the bot would have taken care of that when it renamed me. Salutatorian (talk) 05:37, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Other accounts I don’t know how to delete the other accounts. Plz help me! --ChocolateLexiRocks1 (talk) 08:46, April 6, 2018 (UTC)ChocolateLexiRocks1 Chief You are the chief :P Daryurian18 (talk) 09:32, April 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: Chief What a interesting name Daryurian18 (talk) 09:37, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Strange [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 07:09, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe report it to Staff using the bug form? --[[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 10:59, May 24, 2018 (UTC) RE: Your nomination for Discussion Moderator rights Thanks a lot Syde! I will make sure that I will not abuse my rights. Btw, how can I delete messages in ? Thanks again! --[[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 10:17, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :oh ok thanks for explanation [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 10:47, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Bot I’m so sorry for the repetitive questions but I just realised that you can change bot statuses... On my wiki, where I’m admin, I can’t...How can you flag accounts as bots??? [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] :How can my wiki become one of those wikis? Sorry [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 11:14, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh ok thanks a lot [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 11:22, May 24, 2018 (UTC) can i be a mod or a admin milliewhite40 —Preceding unsigned comment added by Milliewhite400 (talk) 12:05, June 14, 2018 (UTC) - ‎ Hey Hey Crash Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 16:18, June 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hey You are a dingo you are a dile you are Dingodile. Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 08:41, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Are you? The famous Crash bandicoot? Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 13:13, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey C.Syde, when you have a moment can we talk? It's not really urgent, I just want to ask a Community Councilor a few questions about some stuff that I'd like to keep vague on here in the rare chance of being stalked. Thanks! ^^ ~Ember Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 01:36, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :^ Thank you, C.Syde, and sorry for ranting so hard, lol. :( :') ~Ember Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 02:43, August 26, 2018 (UTC) A little something A memento from the Discord to keep as a memory for you. :3 --Icier (talk) 22:57, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Special Day I don't usually leave messages like this but for a special friend like you I couldn't resist. Happy birthday C.Syde! Please have a good time today! --Icier (talk) 00:48, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Get rid of this page https://csydes.fandom.com/wiki/Brought_Ia_FUKCING_FAGGOO It's blank and has rude language. Bubbz3388 (talk) 14:00, October 27, 2018 (UTC)Bubbz3388 I'm here 'Ello. Nice poll on Lemons. Endcat ��aka�� ,Ender is a cat TM{Book of humble guest}'' 16:10, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi there. Hello there. I am new to this wiki. —Preceding unsigned comment added by ZachofAniville15New (talk) 15:46, February 21, 2019‎ (UTC) - Hello How are you Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 09:57, February 22, 2019 (UTC)